From Me to You
by misspatchesmom
Summary: The team spends an evening at a karaoke bar and it's Beatles night.


From Me to You

 **A/N Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just borrowed them for an original story.**

It was karaoke night at the bar that the NCIS team liked to visit when unwinding from a case. Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and Gibbs were sharing several appetizer platters with their drinks. While none of them were flat out drunk, it was also true that they were all feeling no pain. (Tony had to explain that one twice to Ziva.) By the time the karaoke started, inhibitions were out the window.

The announcer started off by telling the patrons that it was Beatles' night; they could only sing songs by the Fab Four. Abby thought a bit and then jumped up. "I am going to sing and so is each one of you. Think of a Beatles' song and get in line! DARE!"

Tim groaned audibly and Gibbs looked as though he was about to bolt for the door. "DOUBLE DOG DARE YOU!" Abby looked at each of her coworkers and smirked. "If you don't take the dare, you buy drinks for the next two months." She skipped off to get in line to sing.

Ducky and Jimmy thought a bit and stood up. "Mr. Palmer, I do believe we have been dared. I have a song in mind. Do you as well?" Jimmy nodded and the two headed to the line for the stage.

Tim sighed. He did not want to have to buy drinks for two months, and short of disappearing from the face of the earth, he would have to sing. He got up and slowly walked to the end of the line.

Tony looked at Ziva and Gibbs. Ziva's eyes told him she was plotting something, and she smiled at him. He smiled back because he had a song in mind. Gibbs, growling, got up and headed to the line. "Someone's gonna pay for this one."

Tony took Ziva's hand and led her up to the line. They were the last two to get up. Abby was nearly at the front of the line and the team looked expectantly at her as she climbed on the stage.

Abby chose "I am the Walrus" and received a standing ovation when she was finished. She made her way back to their table and picked up her phone to video the others on the team when their turns came.

Ducky sang "In My Life." His Scottish tenor made it sound more like a ballad and several people in the crowd wiped their eyes when he finished. Abby caught the whole performance on video. Ducky made his way back to the table and downed his drink in one gulp. "Glad that is done."

Jimmy's turn came after a rather raunchy performance of "Love Me Do" by a very drunk woman. Jimmy sang "I Want to Hold Your Hand," and had several of the younger women in front trying to buy him drinks. Ducky got up and led him back to the team's table. "Let's keep you out of trouble, Mr. Palmer."

After two groups of women, Tim's turn came round. He chose "Yesterday," and finished with cheers and applause from the crowd. He wound his way back to the table, visibly relieved that it was over. "Never again," he mumbled to himself.

Three groups of very drunk sailors tried to "Revolution." Two of the groups didn't know the words and ended up just walking off the stage in the middle of the song. The third group made it through, but made up some of their own words. They exited to laughter and applause.

Gibbs strode on the stage and glared in Abby's direction. He sang "Obla-di, Obla-da," and the women in front threw dollar bills at him. Tony had to explain to Ziva that the title words didn't mean anything.

As the line grew shorter, Tony formulated a plan. He had his song picked out, but he really wanted Ziva on stage with him. He asked her if she had a song in mind, and she shrugged. "How about we perform together, then?" He smiled at her and gave her the "puppy eyes" that she could not resist. She nodded agreement, and asked him what song they would be singing.

"Follow my lead, you'll see soon enough…" Tony winked at her and she grabbed his ear. "Um, yeah, let's do 'From Me to You' together, then." She let go of his ear and nodded. She had chosen the same song when she thought she was going solo and said so to Tony. Their eyes met, sharing their special connection, knowing that yet again they has thought as one.

The announcer called the last two up to the stage. He asked them their names. "Tony and Ziva," they responded together. The music started. Tony and Ziva chose to share the mic.

 _Da da da, da da dumb dumb da  
Da da da, da da dumb dumb da_

Tony looked at Ziva and sang the first verse to her:

 _If there's anything that you want  
If there's anything I can do  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
With love, from me to you_

Ziva picked up the second verse and sang to Tony, looking into his emerald green eyes:

 _I've got everything that you want  
Like a heart that's oh so true  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
With love, from me to you_

They sang the third verse together, now fully lost in each other's eyes:

 _I've got arms that long to hold you  
And keep you by my side _ They wrapped arms around each other in a side hug. _  
I've got lips that long to kiss you_ Their lips met for a quick kiss _  
And keep you satisfied (oh)_

Ziva to Tony:

 _If there's anything that you want  
If there's anything I can do  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
With love, from me to you_

Tony to Ziva:

 _From me  
To you  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
With love, from me to you_

Together, at this point oblivious to their audience:

 _I've got arms that long to hold you_ Tony pulled Ziva close to him _  
And keep you by my side  
I've got lips that long to kiss you _Ziva placed a kiss on Tony's lips _  
And keep you satisfied (oh)_

 _If there's anything that you want  
If there's anything I can do  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
With love, from me to you  
To you _(Tony to Ziva) _  
To you_ (Ziva to Tony) _  
To you_ (together)

Tony pulled Ziva into a full hug and fused his lips with hers. The crowd cheered wildly and some even wolf-whistled. They parted lips for air and the crowd chanted, "More, more…" Ziva pulled Tony to her and locked her lips on his to the cheers of the crowd. Abby was squealing and getting it all on video. Gibbs sat there with his mouth open, trying to decide if he should glare or applaud or say something. Ducky looked at Gibbs.

"Jethro, I think this is the first time I have seen you speechless in many years. Young Anthony and our Ziva are quite smitten with each other, don't you think?" Ducky was secretly glad that the two had finally found a way to show each other their feelings.

The announcer came on stage, and tapped Tony's shoulder. "Ahem, excuse me, the mic please?" Tony handed the announcer the mic and turned with his arm still around Ziva. The announcer told them to stay on the stage.

"I was going to have all the acts stand up one by one to have the audience choose their favorite, but I think we have winners right here." The patrons erupted in loud applause and cheering. The announcer motioned for them to quiet down. "Tony and Ziva are our winners. They get an all-expense paid weekend for two at the Poconos resort of their choosing."

Tony pulled Ziva to him and kissed her again, and then they both thanked the crowd and announcer. Tony interlaced his fingers with Ziva's and they headed off the stage to the team's table.

"It's about time, you two." Abby was jumping up and down and hugged Ziva and Tony in one of her patented Abby hugs. Jimmy, Tim and Ducky smiled at the pair, agreeing with Abby's sentiment.

Gibbs, still somewhat at a loss for words, looked at the two. He could see the happiness and love all over their faces. These two deserved to be happy, and of all the members of his team, these two were the only ones who were an exception to "Rule 12." They really were good together, and "Rule 5" applied over "Rule 12."

"Rule 12 is surpassed by Rule 5." Gibbs said to both. "Be happy." He raised his glass to toast the pair, and the others joined him.


End file.
